monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is the baby sister in the Wolf family, behind Clawdeen Wolf and Clawd Wolf. She first appeared in the Halloween television special, Fright On! Somewhat nosy, Howleen is just trying to find her purpose in life and does her best to stand out, especially growing up with so many siblings. She is voiced by America Young. Personality Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and seems not to understand that it bothers Clawdeen. She just wants to be her own ghoul, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. Underneath it all, however, Howleen proves to be a wondeful friend and sister. Physical Description Howleen has tan skin, but much lighter than either her siblings. Her hair is dyedHowleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary, On the 30th of July to be bright orange, curly, and styled into a "frohawk". She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow, and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. Relationships Family In the books Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. In the Webisodes however other than Clawdeen and Clawd she has a unamed younger brother and 7 other siblings, according to Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Friends Howleen has a few friends of her own and a few of her siblings'. According to her profile, she is good friends with Clawdeen and Toralei Stripe. In the diaries, she befriends Abbey Bominable, after the latter saves her from Manny Taur, and Operetta, after Howleen had heard her play guitar in a music store and wanted to learn how to play too. In the webisodes, Howleen is seen hanging out with her siblings' friends, such as Romulus, Draculaura, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, and Gillington Webber. However, she is charismatic enough to earn herself an alpha position among the transferred students from Crescent Moon High without her siblings' influence. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Books Howleen's normie name is Leena and wasn't mentioned until the thrid book where she was a trouble maker and sent to boot camp. Dolls Campus Stroll Heyhowleen.png|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll HowleenWolf.png|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf art 23065 8627809 6378 q.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' March 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X5227 :Howleen Wolf wears an A-shirt of which the upper half is black and the lower half orange. The black portion features an image showing five faces of the moon through a blue fog. Over this she wears a dark blue, sleeveless jacket with hoodie and paw prints in the colors red, light blue, and hot pink. Howleen sports black shorts with yellow lining, of which the left pant leg ends in a blue stripe decorated with yellow circles. The shorts are held up by a single suspender that goes from her left hip to her right shoulder and back, and matches the look of her left pant leg. Along her right leg she wears a leg-long sock featuring horizontal blue, orange and yellow stripes. Along her left leg she sports a pink sock that doesn't reach higher than her calf. Her shoes are black with wedge heels, blue straps, yellow buckles, yellow studs, and a small yellow chain. She accessorizes with an orange necklace with paw print pendant, a yellow safety pin through her left ear, a long yellow bracelet with three straps and blue buckles on her left arm, and three simple bracelets in the colors blue, black, and pink on her right arm. :The doll comes with a blue and yellow backpack in the shape of a pawprint and sporting orange straps, a Cushion figurine, and a diary. :Howleen's stockphoto shows her with a yellow brush, implying she comes with a yellow doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those, lacking a brush and stand altogether. The doll was also only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll. Dance Class DanceClassHowleen.jpg|Howleen: hip hop *'Line:' Dance Class *'Release:' October 2012 *'Assortment number:' ??? *'Model number:' ??? :Howleen is featured in the "Dance Class" line of dolls. Here, her area of expertise is Hip Hop. The Diva styles her hot pink hair into two bouncy ponytails, and her ears are pierced with yellow earrings. She sports a one strap, baby blue leotard, patterned with paw prints and arrows, and also wears black compresion pants, also adorned with light blue and pink paw prints. On her feet, are baby blue sneakers, with hot pink lacing. As an accesory, she totes around a black bag in the shape of a stereo, with light pink accents. Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Howleen Wolf makes her diary debut in Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 20, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * October 31, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her webisode debut in "Fright On!". * November 12, 2011: Howleen Wolf's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * January 8, 2012: Howleen Wolf's doll is revealed to come in a 2-pack with Clawdeen Wolf when both dolls are displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * February 8, 2012: The international version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is momentarily sold in the UK. * February 12, 2012: Howleen Wolf makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * March 1, 2012: The USA version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Notes * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. * In the CGI specials, she has her hood up, but in the cartoons (with the exception of two parts in Fright On!) she has her hood down. * In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", Howleen's skin is darker than her doll's skin. This was changed to fit the doll's look more in "Escape From Skull Shores". Gallery Webisode gallery Sibling Rivalry - angry sisters.jpg Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Howleen's home TV special gallery 3.JPG|Howleen Borrowing Clawdeen`s Sunglasses Fright On Cage.jpg|Howleen And Her Ghoul Friends Are Trapped 23.JPG|Sad Howleen 20.JPG|Howleen At The Dance Jk.jpg|Happy Howleen Fright on3.png|Howleen Telling Clawdeen That Vampires Are Trouble Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Howleen in "Fright On!" love18.png|Howleen kissing Eyera hyjfyk.png|Howleen in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love ? Operetta+Howleen.jpg cranio6.png|This oughta be good... cranio1.png|"Heath, you chose the wrong night to mess with me." Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg|Howleen laughing at Andy with Heath and Venus Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg Merchandise gallery 305398_10150364880517481_225525412480_8704308_1579748727_n.jpg|Howleen Doll 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Howleen and Clawdeen Doll Pack HowlClaw.jpg|howleen and her sister doll pack 431097 215773328518361 100002570861091 392587 734868567 n.jpg|Howleen and Clawdeen wolf pack P1040627.JPG|Back of Clawdeen and Howleen's Box. Miscellaneous gallery H bio.jpg|Bio Xc.jpg|Clawdeen with Howleen References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Dance Class